eoanbfandomcom-20200213-history
The Second French Empire (1857)
The Second French Empire was a nation born in 1852 after the successful coup of the nephew of Napoleon Bonaparte, Louis-Napoleon Bonaparte, now known by the title Napoleon III. It was built on the remnants of the short lived Second Republic. Historically, the regime ended in 1871 with the loss of the Franco-Prussian war and the return of the Republic. Geography France sits in a highly strategic region of Europe. It's at the western edge of the continent, bordering the Mediterranean, the Atlantic Ocean and the Channel, as well as being protected on their border by mountain chains like the Alps or the Pyrenees, and by rivers like the Rhine. However, it is bordering strong empires, Spain, the German sphere and the future Italy, and across the channel sits one of its biggest rival, the United-Kingdom. History France has always been a prominent figure in the European scene. Born from the ashes of the Frankish Kingdom, it build itself during the Middle Ages, rising steadily alongside the HRE, England, Austria and Spain. During the Renaissance, France became a colonial powerhouse, as well as a cultural beacon in the western world. The 1789 French Revolution removed the king from power, and replaced it by a revolutionary government, a short lived one, as 15 years later Napoleon Bonaparte came to power and created an empire under the name Napoleon I. At the end of his regime in 1815, the Restoration came about, the return of the Bourbons, but quickly followed by the 1830 Revolution, and the July Monarchy. Another Revolution started in 1848, at last putting back the French Republic. In the 1848 election, Louis-Napoleon Bonaparte won the presidency, and in December 1851, he launched a coup to restore his uncle's empire. In less than 65 years, France changed regimes 6 times, the most tumultuous period of french politics. Historical Future The rule of Napoleon III will be tumultuous. A decade of authoritarian rule made him very impopular, and republicanism is on the rise. On top of that, Germany is about to be formed by Prussia, which could result in a war is they continue to meddle with European politics. Government Napoleon III rules over France with an iron fist. Him "authoritarian empire" is modeled on the First French Empire, and only give way for Legislative Elections to take place. In 1857, Republicanism is more and more popular, and politicians like Adolph Theirs, Pierre-Joseph Proudhon or Victor Hugo all rise in popularity as the empire sinks into authoritarianism. However, the emperor could choose to take another route, the Liberal route. The emperor would loose some of its power, but he will calm the republicans, at least for a short while. Foreign Relations The emperor has always been a supporter of what he called "Le Principe des Nationalités" ("Principles of Nationalities" in English) which promoted the rise of nation-states across Europe. He is a supported of the Sardinian "Risorgimento", and he doesn't want to oppose the German reunification, a move he considers rightful. France has good relations with the Prussians. The still near Crimean War brought together France and the UK, a alliance that surprisingly holds up, as Napoleon III can reach trade deals with this nation. The empire still has its eyes outside of Europe, wanting to expand their colonial empire in Indochina, in Algeria and in Senegal. He also have a hand in American politics, as he can both support Maximilian I in Mexico, and the CSA when it secedes. Economy, Industry and Technology The French economy is heavily reliant on banks and the European market, as of a lot of western countries in the 19th century. It is based around the idea of Saint-Simonism, a early attempt at making a grand economic system based around banks and the quest to make industrial development the centre of economics worries. Industrialization The French industry may not be one of the strongest in Europe, but it is still very powerful. The main source of fuel is the coal mined in the north, also used in the iron and steel factories. Since the start of Napoleon's reign France has started a great project of linking all of the major trade points and city by railroad. It has brought a lot of efficiency to the French industry, and even if smaller than the British one it can still compete with it because of this. Military You start off with a size-ably large military. Land You have all of France except Nice and Savoy, two small African colonies; one on the west coast and the other in the south. You do start with the Algerian coast in North Africa to expand from. Navy The French navy is regarded as one of the strongest in the world, but in a time where your military power is starting to slip relative to the other great powers, maintaining your naval status very well could be one of your top priorities. Culture Culture is as you can expect from France. Wealth and industrialisation has made France a country of a great cultural reach in the world, often hosting World Fairs and exporting its arts around the world. In-game General Situation France is at a point of transformation. At the dawn of the imperial age, France is a bout to achieve a boost of power to put it back in its rightful palace as one of the great major nations in the world. Military France has one of the most powerful army at the 1857 start, but it has one major flaw. The officers aren't the greatest or the brightest, and the army even at a bigger size won't be as powerful as it can be, making it hard to truly rival with a power like the United Kingdom or Prussia. Laws - Industry France can continue its path toward total industrialisation, and develop its railway. It can also start Paris's renovation, the peak of the French cultural grandeur. It also can modernize its navy and get income from multiple countries around the world. Major Events The first major event is the Orsini Affair, something that will have a lasting effect if it goes wrong for the Empereur. France will also have early game the choice of helping Sardinia reclaim the Italian peninsula, and to invade multiple oversea territories, like Cochinchina or Mexico to reinstate and assert their control in the new world. It can also give a helping hand in the American Civil War, if not directly participating if the right conditions are in. Finally, if France decides to go authoritarian, it may face a lot of uprisings and revolt, and angering the people too much might prove to be a very unwise choice for some players... Focus Tree - Currently the French have a focus tree, but it is being majorly reworked due to problems that arose with the original version of the tree. Category:Nation Category:End of a New Beginning (Timestamp) Category:France